The Nightly Visitor!
by JocelynMcC
Summary: Jane is supposed to hold a lecture at a symposium. Lisbon accompanies him there. JISBON


**A/N: **_So, I'm basically posting this story here, because I was told that it's enjoyable despite my doubts about it (cuddles to Peggy, Jennifer and Corzalaura). It's not beta-read, so expect a few typos here and there._

**To all minors:**

_Please be aware that this story has some suggestive content. Nothing much (nothing that would grant an M-Rating in my opinion), but if you feel uncomfortable with reading that sort of stuff, then please stay away._

**A/N II:**_ Oh, and one more thing. Corzalaura made a grand (really, really grand!) fanvid to Pink's song "Please, don't leave me" and posted it over at YouTube. Be sure to watch it! It's full of Jisbony goodness. :)__  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Title:** The Nightly Visitor

**Author:** Jocelyn McC

**Rating:** T/M (?)

**Categories:** Flirting, Friendship, Fluff, Romance

**Pairing:** Teresa Lisbon & Patrick Jane

**Plot:** Jane is supposed to hold a lecture at a symposium. Lisbon accompanies him there.

**Attention:** Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** Still mine. And I won't share. ;)

_Do not post anywhere else without the author's permission._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

Lisbon exited the bathroom of her hotel room clad in a towel and white, fleecy slippers. Again she asked herself why she had agreed to accompany Jane on this trip. It was not that she could learn anything from the lecture he was supposed to hold at the symposium tomorrow morning. Had it been in some fancy town with some fancy sights, maybe she could have reasoned herself into believing that it was because she was glad of the break. But that was not the case.

Walking over to her suitcase, she flipped it open and sifted through its contents. Having found some night- and underwear, she was about to drop the towel covering her modesty, when she heard a noise originating from her small balcony.

"Hey! Anyone there?" she asked, clutching the towel to her body. Oh! had she only been allowed to bring her gun. There was probably some wacko outside, who was keen on spying on women, and she couldn't break his nose clad in what she currently wore.

Again, there was a noise. It sounded like scratching, as if someone moved some furniture on a wooden floor. Lisbon dismissed her theory about the wacko, for who would draw further attention to himself if suspicion was already aroused in his victim. Still, Lisbon took the next solid thing she found in her hand and raised it over her head. Slowly, she made her way to the open balcony door and switched on the exterior lightening. Ready to fling whatever she had taken a hold of through the doorway and onto her nightly visitor, she paused in mid-move when she identified her intruder. It turned out to be not the kind of coyote she had been expecting.

"Jane!"

Her consultant sheepishly held up his hands, lying on the floor and having obviously stumbled over the canvas chair in an attempt to cross from his balcony to hers. The beautiful chair lay slopped over on its side with its drapery ripped in two. Lisbon looked from Jane to her kaput chair and back.

"What the hell are you doing on my balcony?" Lisbon shouted totally flustered.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Just put away that hairbrush and help me up."

Lisbon was speechless, she looked at the thing in her hand as if she only now realised that she had been threatening him with her _brush_. Putting it down on the still intact side table, she gave Jane a hand and pulled him up.

"I repeat," she growled, "what are you doing on _my_ balcony in the middle of the night?"

"See, I tried to get in touch with you, but you didn't hear me knocking at your door and neither did you respond to my calls. I did call you." Jane pointed to his cell phone as if that justified his little adventure.

Lisbon looked at Jane as if he had grown two heads. She could not believe this. Just for twenty minutes, she had granted herself the luxury of an extended shower only to find that even fed and exhausted, Jane still managed to rattle her cage. "I took a shower." Teresa hissed out between clenched teeth, trying her utmost not to hurt him bodily and pointing to her towel to prove her case.

"Yeah" Jane answered his gaze wandering south. "I _have_ noticed." In fact, it was the glimpse of her almost naked form that had caused him to lose his footing.

Lisbon cleared her throat in order to redirect his attention away from her body. It was not fair that he could make her weak with just one look. And, it was not that she wanted his attention. Yes, he was a good looking man. Indeed, very handsome. But the more important thing was that he was irritating like hell. Right. A true mischief-maker. The one who just climbed her frigging balcony and almost caught her naked.

"Don't fret." Jane said in a mocking tone once he had torn his eyes from her legs. "It's not as if I've seen anything."

"Oh! you …" she did not find the words, but this time she could not fight the urge to harm him and so she picked up her hairbrush and hit him on the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt."

"You deserved it."

Jane cradled his arm and followed her retreating back into her room. He watched her as she swiftly grab the clothes that she had prepared to change into before she disappeared with them behind the door of her bathroom. Having no idea of how long she would take, he sat down on her bed and made himself comfortable.

Lisbon swore under her breath while speedily buttoning up her pyjama top. She could not believe Jane had done what he did. Was it not enough that she would have to spend a whole weekend with him? No, he had to force his company onto her, making it all the more difficult for her to ignore him and his charming smiles. She prayed to God that He would take pity on her before she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

The moment she came into his field of vision was the moment Jane thanked whatever spirit meant well with him tonight. There she stood in dark matching pyjama trousers and top with her white, fluffy slippers on. Jane thought she looked too damn cute for her own good. He suppressed a grin, yet was not all that successful for Lisbon threw him a warning look that seemed to say 'one word and I'll kick your butt'.

"So?" Lisbon started, crossing her arms in front of her.

"So?" Jane repeated in a more laid back tone.

"What was so urgent that it couldn't wait for me to finish my shower in peace?"

Jane seemed to grow a bit uncomfortable. He could not well tell her that he had panicked when he could not reach her. It was really all that slimy guy's fault that had sat next to Lisbon during dinner and would not stop making goo-goo eyes at her. Had there been no other guy, the sleeping green monster inside of Jane would not have been awakened and everything would have been fine. Unfortunately, it had raised its ugly head and it had urged Jane to check on Lisbon whatever the cost may be.

"Oh!" Jane said, winning time. "I don't remember. It must have escaped my mind." Then he looked at her slippers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world before continuing, "now that I think of it, it must not have been important at all when I seem to have forgotten it so quickly."

Lisbon furrowed her brow, waiting for more to come. However, she waited in vain. "That's all. You can't remember."

"Yep. But now that I'm here, we should make the best out of this situation."

"Oh really?!" Lisbon answered slightly suspicious, knowing full well that this "situation" as he called it could be disposed of very easily. "How so?"

"I'm thinking room service. I'm thinking TV. I'm thinking you and me having fun."

Lisbon raised her brow not knowing exactly what Jane's idea of having fun with her implied. However, she liked the idea of cuddling up on her bed with some wine and a late night show to watch. It all just depended on whether Jane would behave himself for she was tired and needed relaxation. That small, unnerving part of her brain – the one that would not shut up before – again piped up that Jane could do _much_ for her relaxation, but it was angrily reprimanded and dismissed in the following second. Eventually, Lisbon gave herself a shove and decided to let Jane stay on one condition.

"If you so much as think of messing with me, I'll make your life a living hell."

"I'd never even dream of messing with you." Jane answered, raising his hands. Yet, the full-fledged grin gave him away somehow.

"Alright."

"Alright?" Jane asked questioningly, not having anticipated for her to give in so easily.

"I suppose it can't hurt."

Jane rubbed his hands with glee and sprinted off.

"Where are you going?"

"To change," Jane shouted over his shoulder.

Lisbon just shook her head as she watched him climb over the railing of her balcony onto his. She heard a thud, followed by a curse and grinned to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Lisbon lay on her bed, her head propped up on two pillows and her feet tangled in a woollen blanket. Jane, who lay next to her, mimicked her pose. They had been watching TV for almost two hours and a whole bottle of red wine had been consummated. Neither of them wanted to give away that they had enjoyed each other's company. Yet, from time to time they would throw each other hidden glances, which, naturally, did not go totally unobserved by the respective object of their thoughts.

"Jane, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Lisbon asked, cutting the silence that had engulfed them.

"Not really."

"Think you'll have them all dazzled with your charms, don't you."

"Nah! My charms only work on willing victims."

"Do they?"

"Why of course."

Lisbon gave him a doubtful smile in response, not at all convinced by his assertions. "If you think so."

"Come on. You can't believe I have everyone wrapped around my little finger."

"Now, I didn't say that, did I?"

"You did not, but you implied it."

Lisbon rolled onto her side, looking him square in the face. "I don't think you've got everyone wrapped around your little finger. But you _have_ got to admit that you seem to get off lightly with a lot of capers."

Jane did not respond immediately, he tried to read on Lisbon's face where this conversation was headed, but her sleepiness and the amounts of alcohol she had downed made it difficult for him. Was _she_ trying to be angry with him?

"So you want to be angry with me for having climbed your balcony, but my charms prevent you?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "I _am_ angry at you. Don't think I'll let you off the hook this easily."

"And yet," Jane smiled, "this seems a strange sort of punishment."

"Well, of course, first I've got to lull you into a sense of security before I'm going to strike hard."

"Oh really?"

"Sure."

Jane smiled down at Lisbon. Her fingers played with the remote control. "Interesting."

A few minutes passed by without anything happening. Lisbon thought it a good idea to make Jane nervous by allowing him to let his imagination wander over her threats, which were in fact empty. Yet, had she known that her silence allowed Jane to think of a counter plan, she would have engaged him in just any mundane conversation she could think of. Unfortunately, she was not the psychic one and therefore her doom was settled.

Softly, Jane took the remote control out of her hands and switched off the TV. Lisbon did not protest, but she watched each and every of his moves like a hawk. It did not escape her therefore that Jane stood up and put the empty bottle of wine back onto the tray. He pushed the tray outside for one of the staff to collect and returned to Lisbon, who had sat up by now.

"I was not going to hit you over the head with that bottle." Lisbon said nonchalantly and stretched her legs.

Jane cocked one eyebrow at her statement and leaned one shoulder against the wall. "I know."

"My revenge plan isn't jeopardised."

"Good."

"Aren't you at least a tiny bit terrified?"

She was so cute, really. "Nope."

Lisbon sighed and seemed to let go of whatever was bugging her. She watched as Jane sat down next to her. He reached out for her hand and softly took it in his. "Have you ever heard of the attack as the best means of defence?"

Lisbon gulped. Oh no! She had just been mumbling nonsense. She did not want him to think that he had _her_ dazzled by his charms and now she would be at his mercy. The world was not fair. He moved closer. Lisbon backed away.

"What are you doing?"

"It's part of the plan. I can't tell you."

"Jane!"

"Lisbon." He was enjoying this. Really.

Lisbon bit her lip and tried to get her hand free of his, but he would not let go. She glared at him exasperatedly, however, Jane knew that she was only trying to cover up her discomfort and nervousness. Again, he sat closer. This time, she did not move away, but he secretly observed that Lisbon's free hand clenched around the mattress.

"Terrified, aren't we?!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Jane."

"Oh! but you should be-" he answered and leaned even closer, his eyes staring directly into hers, "-terrified."

Lisbon blinked. She knew what was about to happen and despite her knowledge to the contrary, she could not and would not push him away. A short inhaled breath was all it took for Jane to close the gap and press his lips to hers. It was the softest, sweetest kiss she had ever received.

Jane did not speed her with his kiss. He knew how to apply just the right pressure to keep her on the edge and yet did not give her the feeling that he ruled the kiss. His hands slowly began their ascent and reached her neck. The need for breath made him draw away, yet his hands firmly held her face only millimetres apart. He desperately needed an answer to a very important question.

"Do you want this?"

Lisbon looked at him with dazed eyes. And while she never was sure of it before, in this instant she knew that nothing would ever be more important than giving him and them a chance.

"Yes."

It was Jane's turn to gaze at her dazedly as his pupils slowly dilated. When he made no move, Lisbon leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. In an instant, Jane's hands were all over her again and he pushed her back against the pillows and settled on top of her. Softly, he let his kisses trail from her mouth to her chin and neck. His fingers moved hungrily to her pyjama top and began to unclasp its buttons, wishing to make more of her skin available to him.

"Patrick." Lisbon whispered, gasping for breath.

Such sweet incentive could not go unignored and Jane returned his attention to her mouth. Yet, he was unprepared for the onslaught of her wandering hands and soon they were both moaning in ecstasy.

The next morning, they both awakened almost simultaneously and had they not had an assignment, they probably would have stayed in bed all day. It felt so right for them to hold each other that it was surprising why Jane wondered what had caused the smile that Lisbon had plastered on her face. When he asked her about it, she told him that she had just remembered him calling her Teresa last night. A faint blush spread over Jane's face as he, too, remembered his usage of her first name. In his heart, however, he knew that she had always been Teresa to him.

Eventually, they pulled themselves together and stood up. They washed and dressed and when it was time for Jane to go to his room to change into more formal attire, he automatically padded to the balcony door. Lisbon shook her head at him and softly called out, "Hey Romeo!" Jane turned around and grinned at her choice of a term of endearment for him. Lisbon grinned back and arched her brow, "You can take the door, you know."

The End.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
